The Tricky Relationship Between Parent And Child
by Vilentiel
Summary: The Doctor is reunited with his daughter after years of thinking she was dead, but she's not how he remembered.. Set During 'Journey's End'
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor stood on the Dalek ship with Rose beside him, unable to touch her due to the force fields that kept them apart. On screen were his friends, trying to do their best to save the Earth and save him. Yet those words that Davros had said still stung in his mind. _"I have won the ultimate victory Doctor, I have shown you, yourself."_ It was true. The Doctor couldn't deny it.

"But I have more." Davros continued.

The Doctor turned to stare at him, what _more _could there possibly be? What else could he have done to make this situation even more powerful?

"Something that will burn your hearts." Davros smiled. "Bring her out." He ordered.

The Doctor looked quickly at Rose, his eyes displaying the sheer quantity of his panic. What was happening?

"Doctor? What do they mean?" Rose asked, she too was scared.

"I don't know." The Doctor muttered solemnly.

Two Daleks came from the right, they brought with them another prisoner.

"No." The Doctor whispered. "No, how can she be here?"

Rose looked at the girl they had just brought in and then turned to The Doctor, she saw the horror in his eyes.

"Doctor who is she?" Rose asked. But she received no reply.

The Doctor stared into the eyes of the abused prisoner. The girl dropped to the floor and the two Daleks escorting her left. She was too weak to get up and run away, so there was no need for them to stay. She was very pale, and thin, her face was gaunt and her long black hair was tangled and knotted. Her deep blue eyes glanced up to meet The Doctor's. But she did not have an expression of fear. She glared at The Doctor with pure hatred.

"This is not real." The Doctor said. "You're tricking me."

"Oh, Doctor. This is no trick." Davros replied.

The Doctor's eyes filled with tears but he refused to show them, he had to be strong and hold himself together.

"Ria, what have they done to you?" He asked the girl sadly.

But the girl, Ria, replied venomously, "More like what you've done to me."

The Doctor looked a little taken aback but he sighed and said, "I'm sorry, I know what it must look like, but I had no choice. I'm so sorry."

"Don't try to cover for yourself. I know exactly what happened." Ria kept her piercing stare upon the doctor until Rose spoke.

"Doctor, who is she?" She asked.

The Doctor turned to her, "You remember I said 'I was a father once', well I still am."

Rose gasped, "You… you mean she's…"

"Arianna is my daughter," The Doctor smiled sadly.

"I think you lost the right to call me that a long time ago." Arianna said bitterly.

The Doctor's smile faded, "Ria, I don't know what they've told you but…"

"We've told her the truth, Doctor." Davros cut in, "You burnt your planet, let your family die at our hands, you didn't save them."

"Because I couldn't!" The Doctor exasperated.

"Ria, you have to believe me…" He began to explain but Arianna shook her head.

"No, I don't. I have no reason to."

Davros smiled with an awful sense of glee at the sight of the father and daughter, "How does it feel Doctor? To know that your daughter is alive? That she hates you as much as she hates me? That she has been tortured and imprisoned while you've been gallivanting around the universe with your human companions? Does it _hurt?"_

"Yes." The Doctor said quietly.

"I can't hear you." Davros taunted, "I said, 'does it hurt?'"

"Yes!" The Doctor shouted angrily. "Yes, more than anything."

Davros chuckled darkly, "Really? As much as this?" He asked as he pressed a button.

An electric pulse shot from a metal bracelet on Arianna's arm, it spread over her body and she cried out in pain.

"NO!" The Doctor yelled.

After the pain died down Arianna laughed cynically, "Doesn't sting as much as it used to, you know."

"How is this then?" Davros asked and turned up the voltage before pushing the button again and sending another convulsion of pain through Arianna's body. She screamed and her body arched with the overwhelming pain before she collapsed in a heap on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Okay, that pinched a bit." She said quietly.

"Please, just please stop!" The Doctor said desperately. "Please do what you want with me, just let her go."

"No." Davros replied, "I want to rip apart your soul. After all it is emotions that you do so love. I think it would be rather fitting if that was what destroyed you."

Rose covered her mouth with her hand and bit back her tears, "This is awful…"

The tears in The Doctor's eyes began to fall as he had to watch his daughter endure the pain of another electric shock. Arianna screamed out again, before she finally passed out on the floor.

"Hmm, it usually takes more than that to render her unconscious." Davros said.

The Doctor stared mournfully at Arianna's limp form and prayed that she was alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Author's note.. Just to say, sorry that there's a bit of background stuff at the beginning of this chapter, it was necessary, but I've cut it short because I really wanted to get to the juicy bits with Arianna **** anyway, hope you enjoy and please review!-**

He was helpless, trapped in the cell he could do nothing and as if to emphasise his captivity the Daleks used a transmat to bring Martha, Jack, Sarah Jane, Mickey and Jackie to the vault as well.

Jack started to stand and help Martha up but the Doctor immediately panicked, "Don't move! All of you! Stay still!"

The Daleks ordered the humans to surrender and the Doctor encouraged them to do so, in fear that they might all be killed.

"The final prophesy is in place. The Doctor and his children all gathered as witnesses. Supreme Dalek... the time has come!" Davros announced excitedly. "Now… Detonate the reality bomb!" He pointed upwards with an evil grin on his face.

"You can't, Davros! Just listen to me! Just STOP!" The Doctor cried desperately.

Davros just laughed manically, "Nothing can stop the detonation! Nothing! And no-one!"

Suddenly to the surprise of everyone the TARDIS began to materialise and the familiar grinding of engines could be heard.

The Doctor frowned slightly in surprise "But that's…"

Dalek Caan began to giggle.

A new Doctor walked out the TARDIS and pointed a device at Davros, but he was hit with a charge of electricity and put in a holding cell. Donna also walked out the TARDIS but she too was struck.

"Donna!" The Doctor shouted as she was flung across the room.

Davros destroyed the device.

"Doctor how come there's two of you?" Rose asked.

"Human biological metacrisis. Never mind that, now we've got no way of stopping the Reality Bomb." The Doctor replied.

The Doctor was desperately trying to think of something _anything_ that could help them now.

Davros activated a screen showing a hologram of the 27 planets, just to mock them. "Stand witness, Time Lord. Stand witness, Humans. Your strategies have failed, your weapons are useless, and... oh - the end of the universe is come."

They all watched the screen breathing heavily in dreadful anticipation, utterly powerless. This time the Doctor really would lose everything.

The Supreme Dalek continued the countdown "Five… four… three… two… one.."

But the bomb powered down and the screen went dead. An alarm began to sound, the Doctor, the Daleks and the humans all looked around in confusion.

"Oh... closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops using an internalised synchronous back-feed reversal loop!" Donna said with new found confidence. She flicked a switch "That button there."

The Doctor looked completely bemused. "Donna, you can't even change a plug!"

Donna grinned, "Do you wanna bet, Time Boy?"

Davros was less than pleased, "You will suffer for this."

Donna cocked her head to one side as if she didn't believe him, she switched another lever that electrocuted Davros' arm.

"Oh...! Bioelectric dampening field with a retrogressive arc inversion." Donna said.

Donna began deactivating the Daleks, she flicked some more switches, "Holding cells deactivated." The holding cells disappeared. "And seal the Vault. Well, don't just stand there, you skinny boys in suits - get to work!"

The New Doctor went over to help immediately, but the other Doctor made his way over to Arianna. He knelt beside her and gently pushed the hair out of her face, she was still unconscious, but she was still breathing. The Doctor sighed heavily before looking over his shoulder.

"Jack, come and look after her while I help Donna." The Doctor said.

Jack looked a little confused, "Alright. Doctor who is she?"

"My daughter." The Doctor announced, a series of surprised gasps erupted through the room but the Doctor ignored them, "Now come over here and take her to the TARDIS' med bay."

Jack nodded and strode over, he picked Arianna up with ease and took her into the TARDIS as the Doctor made his way over to help Donna.

"Your daughter?" She asked.

"Not now Donna." He replied and began to fiddle with some dials on the control panel.

It had been two days since they had returned the earth and the Doctor had returned all his friends to their homes. He had explained about Arianna, well a little, he could never tell them everything, just the basics, it hurt too much to say more. Yet they were pleased he had someone.

But the Doctor was worried. Arianna still hadn't woken, she had been lying in the med bay since Jack had carried her there. The Doctor sat next to her, hoping she would wake and just wishing that he could hold her like he used to when they were on Gallifrey. She had loved him dearly, he was her hero and they were happy together, the three of them.

It was in his eighth regeneration, he had gone back to Gallifrey, and originally it was just for a short visit. But then he saw her. She was an old friend that he knew from the Academy, they had always been close but then he left to travel in his TARDIS and he hadn't seen her since. But there she was, now a professor at the Academy, she was beautiful and kind and wonderful, an older version of the friend he remembered yet she was still youthful. They began to talk and it wasn't long before they were completely smitten with each other. He took her to many planets and they had a wonderful time together, but he always brought her back to Gallifrey so that she could continue her job. Life was perfect and before long they were married. The Doctor spent quite a bit of time on Gallifrey with her, but they still went on trips. Then they had Arianna, his beautiful daughter. She was born naturally which was unusual on Gallifrey, but that was what they had both wanted and she had a very happy childhood. The three of them together had everything, a perfect family life on Gallifrey and fantastic adventures on mysterious planets. Until the war.

The Doctor sighed.

Suddenly Arianna began to stir, she moved her arm slightly and her eyelids flickered.

The Doctor immediately snapped to attention.

"Ria? Can you hear me?" He asked.

She opened her eyes and looked a little confused. The Doctor couldn't help but feel incredibly paternal over her as she looked so vulnerable and dazed. Arianna tried to sit up, the Doctor instinctively tried to help her but as soon as he reached out she flinched away from him.

"Don't touch me." She said venomously.

The Doctor nodded solemnly.

Arianna lent against the wall to give herself some support.

"Where am I?" She asked quietly.

"On the TARDIS. Don't worry, you're safe now, the Daleks can't hurt you." The Doctor smiled reassuringly, but Arianna didn't buy it.

"You're only 10 years late." She said bitterly.

"I'm sorry." Was the only reply the Doctor could offer, and as pathetic it sounded, he couldn't think of anything better to console her with; because there was nothing he could say.

"Yeah. You're sorry, I'm sorry, we're all sorry." She said, the words dripped with sarcasm.

The Doctor looked apologetically at her but stayed silent.

"What happened?" Arianna asked after a brief pause.

The Doctor sighed, "There was a biological meta-crisis from my hand that I had in a jar in the TARDIS."

Arianna raised her eyebrow.

The Doctor smiled, "Long story. Anyway, there was another 'me', and he destroyed the Daleks." The Doctor frowned and added, "Committed genocide."

"What? Not as great as you? Couldn't do a double genocide?" Arianna spat.

The Doctor winced. "Ria, I know it was awful, I know that… but I didn't have any choice. It was them or the universe. You didn't see what the Time Lords were planning!"

Arianna stared at him darkly, "And you didn't see what you did to them. Thousands of dying Time Lords, Gallifrey burning… and mum…" She choked on her tears.

The Doctor's eyes were also brimming with tears. "Show me." He whispered.

"NO! Just fucking leave me alone!" Arianna cried, she tried to climb down from the bed but her legs were still weak. The Doctor caught her to stop her from falling and hurting herself.

"Get off me!" She yelled as she pushed him away and with all her strength ran out of the room.

The Doctor was left by himself with all the re-awakened feelings of guilt, pain and loss that he thought he had buried.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Author's note, hope you're all liking the story so far, let me know any suggestions/comments. See if you can guess where the inspiration for this chapter came from ;) And yes… I am trying to follow the script, I've now decided what direction this story is taking, and it's going to be a mash of all things Doctor Who/Sarah Jane Adventures/Torchwood… hope you all like it and please, please review!-**

Arianna managed to find her old room. It hadn't changed since she had last been in there, years ago. She collapsed on the bed, all of her strength had been used to get her here and now she could hardly moved, her whole being ached. The tears were still wet on her face but she had no energy to dry them, instead she just lay there with her eyes closed, willing herself to fall asleep.

The Doctor strolled aimlessly around the TARDIS, he couldn't bring himself to do anything. What was he supposed to do? Suddenly there was a beeping noise and the TARDIS started to shake.

"What?" The Doctor asked quietly.

He ran to the TARDIS's central controls and began fiddling with some of the buttons and levers. There was a flash of electrical sparks from the control panel and the Doctor jumped back.

"What?" He asked again, a little louder this time. Confusion had etched itself onto his brow.

The flash was soon followed by several other flashes and a large jerk that threw him off his feet.

"WHAT?" He exclaimed as he sat up.

Arianna had rushed down into the control room. She was wearing some new clothes, and her hair looked a little more tame, although her eyes were wild.

"What the hell is going on?" She yelled over the noise of the TARDIS' beeping and explosions.

Another violent jerk threw the two Time Lords back again.

"Hold onto something!" The Doctor yelled as he tried to flick a few switches.

Arianna grabbed onto a railing to stop herself falling the TARDIS shook again.

"What's happening?" She asked.

"I have no idea." The Doctor replied.

The familiar sound of the materialisation noise rang out through the room.

"Are we materialising?" Arianna asked.

"I think the old girl's trying to. Not sure what's stopping us." The Doctor said.

He tried to stroke the console. "There, there girl. What's wrong?"

Arianna rolled her eyes.

"Where are we trying to materialise?" Arianna was getting impatient; being thrown around the TARDIS was not enjoyable.

"Earth." The Doctor replied, he furrowed his eye brows, "Sarah-Jane's wedding."

"Sara-Jane?" Arianna asked.

"Trickster." The Doctor muttered under his breath.

"How do you know?"

"That's what the TARDIS was trying to do. He's using Sarah-Jane and the TARDIS was trying to materialise us there to help Sarah, but the Trickster is stopping us." The Doctor explained as he ran around the console. "We have to stop that wedding."

Finally they managed to materialise, the Doctor ran out of the TARDIS and Arianna followed quickly behind. They flung open a pair of white doors and found themselves in a beautifully decorated hall, where Sarah-Jane and her fiancé stood, with all their guests behind them.

"Stop this wedding now!" The Doctor shouted.

Everyone turned to look at us.

"What?" Sarah said quietly.

K-9 came out from under the table, "Master, Mistress."

"Good dog, K-9." Arianna whispered to him as he came closer.

"I said stop this wedding." The Doctor repeated.

Suddenly the room began to spin and a forceful wind blew almost knocking Arianna off her feet.

"Sarah! Get away from him!" The Doctor yelled.

But Sarah-Jane just looked confused, "Peter…"

The Trickster appeared in the corner of the room and all the winds seemed to gravitate around him.

"Dad! It's him!" Arianna shouted whilst trying to steady herself.

"Trickster let her go!" The Doctor yelled.

"Too late Time Lords." The Trickster replied.

The Trickster made his way over to Sarah and suddenly the three of them disappeared, the Trickster, Sarah and her fiancé.

The winds continued to pick up speed and the wedding guests also disappeared.

"Mum! Dad!" A girl screamed.

The Doctor surveyed the situation quickly.

"Hold on! Everyone Hold on!" He grabbed the leg of a table and pulled Arianna with him.

"Hold on to me, I don't want to lose you." He whispered in her ear.

She held onto him and closed her eyes and as much as she still hated him she didn't want to let go. Whose know where she might have ended up?

The Doctor held his daughter tightly, as a white light surged and filled the room. Before everything seemed to stop. The room went back to normal, without any of the strange brightness or ghastly wind.

The Doctor let go of the table and Arianna pulled away from him.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

She nodded and avoided any eye contact with him.

"Okay." He sighed.

He got up and turned around to find Luke lying on the floor. He crouched by him.

"Luke. Luke Smith." He said gently as Luke opened his eyes.

"Doctor." Luke said in recognition.

"That's me." The Doctor smiled, "Good to meet you in the flesh."

"What- what happened?" Luke asked as he heaved himself up.

"Mum- the trickster!" Luke said.

"Luke. Listen to me." The Doctor tried to reassure him. "I can find Sarah, I can bring her back. I promise. But I need you to be strong for me."

Arianna rolled her eyes, it was just like the Doctor to 'promise' something.

"Just like you were before. I know you can do it." The Doctor finished with a wink, unaware that Arianna was standing behind him scowling.

"Who are you?" The other boy asked.

"Hello! Clyde!" The Doctor said cheerfully and helped Clyde up.

"And that will be Rani!" He added, helping her up too.

"What? How do you know my name?" Clyde asked.

The Doctor crouched on the floor and listened for something.

"Wait a minute, it's you isn't it?" Rani asked.

"That's me." The Doctor said as he rushed off to the other side of the room, Arianna followed.

"The Doctor!" Rani added.

"That's him." Luke confirmed.

"Then who's she?" Clyde asked nodding towards Arianna.

The Doctor hopped up and beamed, "This is my daughter, Arianna."

"Daughter?" Rani repeated.

Arianna glared at the Doctor. It was a fresh stab every time she heard that.

"I hope you're as good as Sarah-Jane says you are." Clyde remarked.

"Well…. You know journalists." The Doctor said.

"Always exaggerating." Arianna continued.

The Doctor smiled and added, "But yeah… I'm pretty amazing on a good day."

"Master, Mistress, query. Where is Mistress Sarah-Jane?" K-9 asked as he made his way over to the two Time Lords.

"K-9!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Both of them bent down to pet him.

"Did you miss me?" Arianna asked quietly.

"Aww… did you miss us, eh, boy?" The Doctor smiled.

"Repeat, whereabouts of Sarah-Jane?" K-9 asked.


End file.
